


Who can name the face?

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Secretly Omega, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's never been an ordinary guy. For one thing he was an Omega trapped in an Alpha-like physique. He's all but given up on finding that one Alpha who would accept him--until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who can name the face?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Andrew Lloyd Weber's "[Masquerade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcRYM06p7H4)"

Clint's never been an ordinary guy. For one thing he was an Omega trapped in an Alpha-like physique. To the rest of the world he was the most macho Alpha next to Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson. He was on the cover of PlayMega more times than he could count with both fingers. He was one of the most wanted models in the NYC and only getting more popular with time. 

He had a sad, shady past. Orphaned and sold to the circus when it was clear no one wanted two scrawny little boys. They performed on stage for half their lives until a recruiter for SHIELD Fashion House watched their show and decided that they would be models. That was more than a decade ago. Barney had presented as an Alpha and immediately shot-up in the ranking.

Clint, who had a similar built due to their years in the circus, was also presumed to be an Alpha. He looked, talked, and acted like an Alpha without even trying. It came natural to him. Because that was the only way he knew how to be. From birth he had followed each and every step his brother had taken even to the world of modelling. It wasn't his fault that he had no stable Omega companion to guide him.

It wasn't like he was pretending or anything. It was just that they couldn't scent his Omega hormones and he never bothered correcting them. No one, absolutely no one could smell him. Most of the time, he was so bathe in his brother's pheromones that they smelled _Barney_ instead of him. It was fine. It was normal.

He doesn't even bother with heats. Early on, he had learned that he didn't have them very often. An Omega's body wasn't built to withstand the heavy work which he had subjected himself to over the years. He could count in one hand how many heats he has had all his life. He had only had two. Once when they were on the run where he had to lock himself in the bathroom away from Barney and a second time when they were in circus where Barney had locked him inside a trailer van. Both times he had dealt with it on his own.

His life wasn't completely celibate either. Most Alphas do not have natural knots. It was common during ruts but rare outside of them. Sometimes, with a compatible Omega, the knot would form in hopes of procreating. Clint's partners automatically assumed that they were just not compatible. For the most part that was true. He's had Omegas, Betas, and some Alpha's during his run but nothing ever seemed to last beyond the initial physical attraction. There was always something missing from his relationships.

"Why are you looking so sad, Hawk?" Natasha, his best friend in the whole entire world slash top female fashion model in the business three years running, piped up from beside him. She was wearing a glittery long black dress with a deep sweetheart cut, a very high slit in the front and a slim satin belt. Her neck was bare, long red tresses gathered to one side, and a pair of long diamond earrings framed her face. She was every bit of Alpha to his Omega but they were platonic and every single way.

He sighed, pretending to be tired more than distraught. She knew him well-enough to spot even a non-verbal lie. She pressed herself closer to him, the lusciousness of her body moulding itself to the side of his. If only he found her that side of attractive but he didn't.

"Clint, what is the matter?"

"It's nothing, Tasha. No need to worry."

"You've been sighing like that for hours now. Why don't you come and enjoy the party?" She asked with the thickness of her Russian accent layering her words. She was trained perfectly to hide it during interviews but like this, when they were wrapped in their own small bubbled, she allowed herself to relax. "The event is gorgeous"

She was right. Clint followed her eyes. The Lavo was decorated in the most extravagant masquerade set-up since the stage of 1963's Cleopatra. It was crammed with people from the Fashion industry, each and every single person with his or her own elaborate mask of sorts. It was dimmed in hues of gold, red, and white. Tasha pulled her own mask which was made of fine black mesh and lace with small red rubies along the bridge of her nose.

"Come, we shall dance~" she sang to him, pulling him into the crowd. He pulled on his silver mask, decorated by fine bright purple glitter, and followed her to the floor. He was dressed in a sleek shiny silver suit which was outline with crisp white hems, a lilac vest, clean white shirt, and a lavender tie. They danced, spinning around the room as Andrew Lloyd Webber's classic song began to play.

Clint found himself lost in the grand orchestra music until another person's warm body alerted him. He scented the air. The scent itself was enough to make him light-headed. He felt his asshole clench and leak while goose bumps travelled up his arms. He stiffened but Natasha did not seem to notice.

"Excuse me. May I cut in?" the man's voice was deep and husky, coming from behind him. He spun around and met the finest set of blue eyes he has ever seen behind a dark blue mask.

"Y--yeah. Sure. She's all yours." He stammered. He couldn't help himself. The man was just so _Alpha_ that his legs nearly grew weak. He controlled himself enough to spin Tasha between them, offering her hand to the other male with a slight bow. But he lost to the urge to tilt his head ever so slightly in display of his submission.

Their fingers touched briefly when the man took Natasha's hand from his. Clint's finger jolted unconsciously, casing the rough fingers for a second. He closed his hand with every intention of bringing it to his chest but a big palm encased his wrist. He could see the Alpha's fair skin wrapping around his flesh with long fingers and he barely repressed a shudder. He looked up and saw Natasha standing behind the man, smiling.

"I wasn't talking about her." The man explained. "A dance?"

Clint felt his head nod on autopilot. He was pulled closer to they were chest to chest. There was an audible growl from the other man as their bodies collided. Everything and everyone seemed to fade into the background as they danced from one song to the next, from slow to fast, from sensual to exotic. It was like nothing else mattered but the two of them.

They lost count of the number of songs or how much time passed from the moment they first linked hands. Clint could feel the strain on his thighs and on the soles of his feet but it all did not matter if he could stay just a bit longer in this mystery man's arms. The man scented the air, more audibly than the last, for the third time in one evening and Clint felt the deep churn in his gut signalling the start of an upcoming heat.

"Shit" he whispered under his breath. This was bad, very bad. He had never been with a proper Alpha during a heat. This heat would come on fast and hard since he's been due for over a decade. He needed to get out. He needed to get out of here---fast.

Then there was a growl which rumbled from the man currently plastered behind him. The arm on his waist tightened. Clint gasped. His partner inhaled again, long and deep, like he was basking in Clint's scent and pheromones. He was scenting the air! He was scenting Clint!

"Oh god. You can't possibly smell me, right?"

The man nipped at his ear, forcing him to tilt his head and bear his neck. A nose was buried on the junction of his shoulder and a whiff of air tickled the underside of his jaw.

"You smell like pure desire." The man said like he was describing the weather. "Why has no one scented you yet?" he asked.

Clint felt those hands pull him closer, hot like a branding iron on his hip. He could feel the unmistakable hardness against his ass which made his gasp and let out a small whine. He's never been touched when he was like this. It was like ambrosia to be touched the way an Omega should be touched.

"Oh dear god you can smell me" he moaned, baring more of his throat than he intended when the man licked a stripe up his neck.

"I scented you the moment you walked into the club. It has been driving me insane."

"H--how?"

"Why not?" He ground harder this time, almost bending their bodies in half at the pressure. For once, Clint was glad they held the party at a bar. No one could see them. No one in the middle of a tightly packed dance floor cared. His knees began to buckle.

"Nobody can smell me."

"Nobody? Not ever?" the man asks licking a stripe up the other side of Clint's neck. He brings a hand up  to guide Clint's chin until their lips are millimetres apart. At this distance Clint is almost overwhelmed by the pure Alpha scent that invades his senses.

"Never, Alpha" Clint says it before he can stop himself. He can feel the heat rising from his belly and shimmering up his skin. "Please" he whines under his breath, pushing against the stiffness behind him. "Please" he simply says, without knowing what he was pleading for. He needs. He just needs.

In an instant he is spun around, warms hands bracket his face and blue eyes stares into his. "Are you sure? Do you want this?"

Clint covers the hands with his. "Yes" he groans. "Breed me"

Then his lips are captured in the hottest kiss he's ever had. It was deep and wet and sensual. The man demanded entrance into his mouth and he gave it willingly. He gripped solid biceps with his fingers, anything to keep him anchored to the present as he was ravaged in the middle of the dance floor.

All too quickly the lips were gone. Clint whimpered at the loss of lips.

"Not here" he heard then he was being whisked away into the lower floors.

Suddenly they were in a room which smelled like vintage wine and fresh Italian pizza. It was humble and cozy with dark wooden  furniture and a big canopy bed. All the layers if his clothing became too warm as his simmering heat bubbled to the surface. He panted from the run, wanting nothing more than to peel away his suit. He already had a hand on his lapels when his partner stopped him.

"Wait" the man whispered, then he opened strode to the side and flicked a lamp light on. "I want to see you. Let me have the pleasure of unwrapping your sweet body."

Clint felt himself shudder and leak. He'd been with partners before but never one who identified him as an omega  they were pushy and demanding, letting him the lead in their sessions. It had always been a quick fuck. He froze on the spot. He wasn't sure how to act. He had never given anyone free reigns over his body outside of the shoots.

"I, uhm..."

"Yes, sweetheart?" The man cooed.

"I..."

In an instant the man was at his side, in his space. Their lips locked together in a dance of perfected balance. Clint let his senses be overcome by the strong scent if an alpha--a compatible alpha who was ready to mate, breed, and claim. He relaxed into the touch, defences melting as hands smoothed down his back. His legs hit the edge of the bed and they inelegantly fell on top of the thick cream comforters.

"You are perfect" the man whispered as he nipped the side of Clint's neck, ghosting over the bonding gland. His whole body convulsed as a warm, wet tongue lapped at the bump on his shoulder.

"Alpha, please" he begged as his erection threatened to burst through the pant seems. He ground down, hard, and the man beneath him whimpered weakly. He has a moment of triumph before the man flipped them over.

From this angle, he had a perfect view of his bed partner. He can see the contours of a strong jaw, jutting cheekbones, and a high forehead. The man was all-sorts of gorgeous that didn't exist in the industry.

"So are you" he gasped when the man slotted their hips together.

The tongue was back with vengeance, licking wet stripes on the column of his throat. "Why do you smell so goddamn good?" The question vibrated against his throat  "Has it been long since your last heat?"

"Years" Clint croaked. "Too many years. Touch me proper. Please, Alpha. I need you."

The man above him growled, a fierce display of Alpha dominance. Clint caught his breathe for a moment. He was enveloped in the Alpha's scent, bathe in Alpha pheromones  that made his heat rage like fire within his belly. He was sure by that his pants suit must be ruined now. It would be dripping in his natural slick  his dick twitched inside his pants, begging for release. His hands scrambled all over the bed sheets, desperate for some kind of purchase.

"Right here. Like this." The alpha guided Clint's hands to drape across his back. "Squeeze all you want, love, I am not glass."

At the command, Clint's restraint snapped. Broad shoulders met his touch, hard like steel on a wide frame. He locked his fingers behind this partner's neck and pulled until their mouths mashed together. He gave as much as he got, sliding his tongue to taste butter coffee on his lips. He devoured it like a man in the dessert. He pulled at the man's jacket, then waistcoat, and finally the shirt. The last bit of clothing wouldn't give. He whines like a witless child when the shirt got stuck on the zipper.

"Let me." His partner's hands easily covered his own. With swift precision, he tugged the cloth free and finished undressing. Clint's mouth watered at the sight, possibly leaking on both ends now. The alpha was nothing near perfection, long lean muscled riddled with scars, one that began near the centre of his chest and ended near his shoulder. He was lightly tanned but pale compared to Clint with light brown chest hair trailing towards his stomach.

"I..." his partner stammered, suddenly conscious of his body on display. But then Clint arched up and licked across the mended flesh.

"You are my perfection" his whispered throatily, sucking a nipple between his teeth as he trailed fingers over the rest of the man's skin. "Take me, already."

The man barely suppressed a groan. He began undressing Clint with confident competence, fast and easy like it didn't take four hours to get ready. The jacket, and coat came first. Button yielding almost immediately at the nimble fingers. His skin felt like it was on fire, every contact felt like he was being branded--being claimed. Large hands ghosted over his pecs, nails just skimming over the nipples and made him mewl wantonly. He arched his back into a bow, casing the touch, and sobbed quietly whenever they lost contact.

His lover made good on the promise, unwrapping Clint like candy, licking every inch of exposed skin, rubbing his cheek against the flesh, and marking Clint with his scent. A thrill rushed up his spine at the thought. Marking was a new thing which was good because he felt like a blushing virgin on his first time. The sensations this man could draw out of his body was completely out of his league. He couldn't even think. All he could do was feel the man's hands running over his skin.

Finally, finally, the man reached for his pants. Clint had difficulty controlling his hips from thrusting upward, into the open palm. "Alpha, touch me. Claim me. Breed me." He moaned brokenly as the tip of his cock was met with cool air. Then a warm wet heat engulfed him and he shouted for all the world to hear. Thank god the party upstairs was still in full swing, with a dull thrumming on the walls from the bass. The suction was heaven and hell rolled in one. Pleasure shot up his spine but the lack of something inside him was sweet torture.

The Alpha's hands curled behind his thighs. They were hot and damp, spreading his slick all over his skin. It was messy and Clint shouldn't find it hot but he did. The way he was being caressed was something he never experienced before. All his previous conquests were too eager to boast about being fucked by Clint Barton but never the other way around. He could feel the man's calluses on his skin and goose bumps raised across his flesh 

"I bet you taste as sweet as nectar, love" the man cooed from above him. Then he lifts a hand and licks at his slick-covered hand. Clint watches, mesmerized as a dark red tongue laps at the fair skin of the man's palms. He whimpers, wanting that same wet muscled in his body. His hole clenches and drips.

It throws the man over the edge. The next moment, he is being filled by the Alpha's large cock, already half-inflated with a knot. The pain is delicious. It's like he is being claimed. He grips the man's back hard and squeezes the man's shoulders. He needs this. He wants this. He's longed to be loved like an omega. He holds tight, unwilling to let the moment escape him. He locks his knees around his lover's waist and pulls them closer together. It makes the connection  deeper.

"Knot me" he moans, behind his back and bearing his neck. "Alpha, claim me." He cries in frustration as wave after wave of orgasm crashes through his system. He jerks wildly, safe and secure in the man's arms. He knows the exact moment his lover comes because his hole closes tight and the knot stretches him gloriously.

The man licks up and down he column of his throat, as if to bite him, but he is never bitten. He whines at that fact. Does that mean that the man doesn't want him? He's not an omega that an alpha would want to keep. He's wrong. He's an abomination. But then the man is cupping his stomach and rolling them on their sides.

"Sleep" Alpha says. "We'll talk in the morning."

Clint wakes up the following day alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be obsessed with the ABO-verse lately. I really do not know why. Oh well! Kudos and comments are appreciated. :D 
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
